


Courting the Earth

by IvaliceForever



Series: Kingdom Hearts: Balanced Earth [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Oblivious Terra, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-06-12 19:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15346899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvaliceForever/pseuds/IvaliceForever
Summary: Even knew this feeling the moment it reared it's complicated head inside his heart. It had started as naught but a crush twelve years prior and turned into fondness within the Organization's ranks and now, he was almost 100% certain what he was feeling was love for the most oblivious man in all of Radiant Garden.Terra couldn't explain why he had trouble being around Even suddenly. Just being the same room as him made his pulse race and it frightened him. What had changed? Terra was fond of his extended family but something just felt odd around Even sometimes. When Even smiled at him, really smiled, it made his stomach twist and his chest seize slightly. What was happening?





	1. Frozen Realization

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skyeec2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeec2/gifts).



> I 100% blame (read 'thank') @Skyeec2 for this! I was originally not going to write the actual ship. Whelp, so much for that plan!
> 
> While I am writing this, let it be known: I am open to various ships with Terra so long as he gets to be a happy man.

Even knew this feeling the moment it reared it's complicated head inside his heart. It had started as naught but a crush twelve years prior and turned into fondness within the Organization's ranks and now, he was almost 100% certain what he was feeling was love for the most oblivious man in all of Radiant Garden: Terra. There were times thoughts of the marble-haired man drove him to distraction. That stupid sincere smile, those dazzling blue eyes that now were sullen less and less, and that semi-laid back disposition. Dammit he had it bad, didn't he?

 

"Even, have you considered, I dunno, _TELLING_ him to his face that you like him?" Braig asked after watching Even sigh and get lost in thought after a shared meal with Terra. Even had intended his bringing Terra some lunch to be a romantic gesture, but instead he'd launched into a lecture.

 

Terra occasionally forgot to eat, not for lack of appetite but forgetting genuinely that he needed to. Terra could work or train right through meal times if he was left to his own devices and he still sometimes got lost in himself if he wasn't actively doing something. Even himself still got tense around Lea on occasion despite not hating the redhead for what happened at Castle Oblivion any longer. Everyone still had their own hang-ups to sort through.

 

"You want me to walk up to him and and suddenly blurt 'I like you'? I  doubt even that would work at this juncture. Terra is rather...aptly named."

 

"Look. Terra is a bit clueless since he was sheltered most of his life and Xemnas really didn't interact with emotions in play, but he's not as thick as you're making him out to be. If you have to, be so obvious about it that even Sora could tell what's going on." Braig replied easily. While Terra was gullible and a little too trusting in the past, now it was opposite. Sure he was still easy to trick on some things but he had gotten better at reading people. Made it kind easier to play pranks on even footing now.

 

Braig first realized Even might have had a crush on Xehanort a few days before 'their' Xehanort's concussion. At the time Master Xehanort and Terra were mostly neutral, each only able to be an influence in the confused mesh that the man had been. When Even liked you, he lectured you about getting hurt and not taking better care of yourself. With Xehanort though, he'd spent time with him. Left the labs to teach him how to read Radiant Garden's ancient calligraphic writing system (that stuff was hard for natives but the kid soaked it up like a sponge). Even would inquire after him on days he knew the three guards were training with him. All things Even had only done when he had his crush on Aeleus once upon a time. That had stayed a crush then settled into brotherhood. What he had with 'Xehanort' persisted well into Xemnas.

 

Vexen ALWAYS had to know Xemnas's whereabouts and made DAMN sure the younger Nobody at least slept and ate SOMETHING. That's when Braig knew Even had it bad, just not sure who for until he noticed the slight softening in burning orange eyes, when small blue flecks appeared with a confusion as if he wasn't all there. Terra may not have been on the surface, but clearly the interactions with Vexen and Even went down to the depths of his tattered and shrouded heart. It was very unlikely Terra knew anything but familial love and friendship on a personal level, and could therefore not perceive it.

 

"Braig...you're not going to let this go are you?"

 

"As if; you know me better than that. It'll eat you up if you don't tell him. Just find a way that works for you. Who knows? Maybe your feelings aren't unrequited."

 

 

Terra sighed heavily as he sat in his spot in the willow tree, knees drawn to his chest as he tried to figure out if something was just wrong with him. It was getting...difficult to be around Even and not feel as if he was missing something or as if everything wasn't the same. Lately his chest got tight to the point of mild pain and his stomach did flips when the blond man smiled. The lectures seemed almost as if they were instinctive when they came, like it wasn't what Even had intended to say but they made him happy. The reminders reenforced that he was cared about. Sometimes he still felt like a stranger in his own body, but since his heart had begun repairing fully at last it was less frequent. It was lost in his thoughts about Even that Xion found him and poked his booted foot, rousing him from his daze.

 

"Xion, something wrong?"

 

"Not really, just wanted to see if you were okay. You looked all distant." Xion replied, smiling shyly. Roxas and Xion lived primarily in the castle as well and were in the starts of shaky bonding with Ansem, who genuinely wanted to make amends with the two. Of the two, Xion was already to a point she could occasionally hug him at random while Roxas was still adjusting to having actual conversations. It was easier for both sides when Lea was present though. Lea could probably be the last person one would consider good with diplomacy.

 

"I was thinking about what's wrong with me. I...don't think I'm sick, but I can't explain what has been going on lately."

 

Xion was surprised Terra admitted to being out of sorts. Normally Even or Aqua had to confront him when he was sick to make him realize it or occasionally admit it. Xion liked Terra; he was like a big brother the way he took to her without any hesitation and just accepted her. At first she'd been intimidated by the silver hair and familiar face but then she noticed his skin was much paler, his ears were not pointed and his eyes were blue and not haunting orange. There was also his much less menacing voice.

 

"Maybe I can help! What don't you get?"

 

"Whenever Even smiles directly at me, my chest gets really tight and it's hard to breathe. Then when he does something nice I don't expect my stomach feels weird. I've never had that happen before." Terra replied, feeling down as a question writhed in his head vying for his attention: Is there something else I don't remember?

 

Xion frowned, trying to think what it could mean. It didn't sound like a feeling she knew. When anyone smiled at her, she felt so happy and bubbly she smiled in turn. Nice things didn't make her stomach do flips or anything like that either. This...might need advice from higher up the 'ranks'.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terra gets some info and needs an intervention. Enter 'weird uncle/brother' Braig to the rescue!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow...not updated since July 2018. Whelp, can't be helped I guess. This chapter may be short but it was also just sitting on my mac since about the time I finished chapter one. Just added some stuff.

“You mean to tell me that at your age you have no clue what you’re feeling around Even?”

 

Terra shifted uncomfortably under Isa’s scrutiny. The blue-haired man would not have been his first choice for advice and he was frankly shocked that it was him Xion thought of (their growing friendship not withstanding). Lea was trying so hard not to laugh from his place beside his childhood friend.

 

“C’mon Isa, don’t be a jerk. We all know just how sheltered these three old folks have been. Whoa!”

 

Lea was quick to dodge the swing Terra took at him. Age was a touchy subject. Being reminded that his mind was in his 20’s while his body was caught between his 20’s and 30’s wasn’t exactly a topic he appreciated. Not all the stolen years had been returned to any of them. Even in jest it tended to get on Terra’s nerves.

 

“Have you ever heard the term ‘twitter pated’?” Isa asked, shoving Lea over to Xion and stepping into Terra’s line of sight to get his attention. Terra backed down and tilted his head as he puzzled over the word and what it might mean. To him it wasn’t familiar, but in the recesses of his memory as apprentice Xehanort he could recall hearing it mentioned before.

 

“I vaguely have an idea of the word but not a meaning to it. What does it mean?”

 

“In essence it means that you have fallen in love. When this happens it usually takes one of two routes. The first is where just seeing the person you feel twitter pated over makes you feel incredibly happy, like you could just be around them and be filled with joy. The other leaves you a bundle of nerves. Seeing them can still make you happy but if you misunderstand something or they say something wrong it makes you feel nauseous because you feel as if they are displeased with you. It is my belief that you are twitter pated over Even.” Isa explained, keen turquoise eyes watchful of the man before him. It was still hard to read Terra, but far easier than Xemnas had been. Terra’s eyes always betrayed his heart and mind, even if his face did not.

 

Terra mulled the thought over in his head and the moment he thought of Even smiling, his entire body lit up with a sense of giddiness and a flush of embarrassment. The idea of Even reciprocating flooded him with a form of joy that fear instantly latched onto: what if it’s on-sided? Terra felt the joy drain right out of him at the prospect of admitting to such a feeling and having his friendship with Even irreparably damaged. Indecision started to fog his mind and numb his emotions as he fell deeper into his head.

 

“Terra! You need to calm down and get back out of your head. You don’t know where that portal leads.”

 

A strong grip encircled his exposed wrist and all at once the haze fled and he gazed bewildered into a dark red-brown eye: Braig. Braig had pulled him back and he felt his throat constrict as he realized he was looking up because he’d started falling through the portal. Shame and gratefulness both passed through him as he let the older man take his other arm and haul him back onto solid ground, the portal fading to nothing behind him. Terra half expected the man to tease him for his slip, but instead he wrapped an arm around his shoulder in a brother fashion that Terra had now grown fully accustomedto.

 

“Braig…I—-“

 

“Hey, don’t sweat it. Just walk with me and we’ll have a chat, yeah?” Braig cut him off with a surprisingly comforting grin. Terra could already feel his nerves dying down a bit; for all that trouble between them in the past it was strangely pleasant to have a ‘weird uncle/brother’ figure in his life who could inject levity without it being humorous and inappropriate.

 

“Yeah; okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it isn't obvious, Braig is all for getting these confused men together.
> 
> Note: KH3 canon will NOT affect this story.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! An update! Nearer the end of the month updates to any stories will likely be even slower due to moving from our current residence to a new one. None of the more up-to-date fics will be discontinued.

“So, ya wanna talk about what happened back there?” Braig asked as he sat Terra down on a bench in a more secluded part of the outer gardens of the castle. While he had a good idea what was running through the younger man’s head, he was sure it’d be better for him to talk about it. If Terra was all tense and losing control then hooking the pair up may not be so easy.

 

“Actually…that might not be so bad. I just…I think I like Even in a different way than I like other people but…when I think about that ruining the relationship I have with him I just—feel so overwhelmed with the fear of losing it.”

 

_Whoa, didn’t expect him to actually be willing to open up like that. Looks like he really has come a long way since his recovery, not that he’s ever going to be the same Terra again entirely. What would Lord Ansem try to tell him? What should I tell the kid?_

 

“Terra, have you ever thought about the fact that if you talk to Even you’ll get closure either way? Whether he likes you the same or not, isn’t knowing better than all the what if scenarios? Those can cause some heavy damage all on their own.” Braig settled on eventually. The advice sounded logical to himself at any rate, but Terra was also younger than Even and lived a sheltered life so his hesitation and nerves were to be expected.

 

“I hadn’t even considered that honestly. I’m just…not that brave Braig. I may seem all confident sometimes but by now I’m pretty sure you know better.”

 

Braid DID know better. Better than to believe Terra didn’t have the courage in him somewhere. Braig would never forget that nearly all of Xemnas’s stubbornness came directly from the younger male. It wasn’t that Terra wasn’t brave, it was that this way way out of his depth. 

 

_Looks like I need to have a chat with Bluebird about this._

 

“You’re not a coward Terra, this is just a situation you find uncomfortable and probably a bit scary since it’s entirely new to ya. Why don’t you go relax and not think about it for a bit? I got somewhere to be.”

 

“Okay. If you run into anyone who asks, I’m probably going to be in the library.”

 

Braig was relieved that Terra chose the library rather than his room. If anything, Terra avoided long periods in his room if only because of how long his body had been forced to rest. Satisfied that the marble-haired keybearer was out of sight he opened a small portal and dropped down on a bench next to Aqua, managing to startled her enough to choke on her tea.

 

“Really? You can’t just walk like a normal person?”

“How would you go about convincing Terra to actually talk about his emotions with someone he is attracted to?” Braig replied, jumping right into the topic. Any other day he’d snip back at her, but Terra’s dilemma could get out of hand.

 

“Terra won’t make the first move.”

 

Braig was a bit surprised by the somber tone of her reply. Aqua looked thoughtfully down at her tea, shrugging her shawl (a beautiful deep blue with teal fringe, a gift from Terra as she was unused to the cold of their autumn). Aqua almost looked like a saddened mother, despite her young age.

 

“I take it you’re thinking about somethin’ else?”

 

“Terra…doesn’t take rejections, even perceived ones too well. Master Eraqus…well, sometimes he would be a bit too harsh in how he spoke with Terra. It gradually built up to a point where even a disappointed gaze would make Terra shut down slightly. It wasn’t until Ven came along that he caught on to Terra’s way of coping with even small emotional hurts. At first Terra would start crying, then we got a little older and his coping was to take it out on the training equipment. After Ven…Terra started shutting down his emotions entirely if he felt too overwhelmed and would try to process things in his head. Doing so nearly had him walking off the peak of our mountains.” Aqua confided, wondering if perhaps she should have told Even about Terra’s way of coping with things prior to Xehanort’s betrayal.

 

Braig processed what she was saying and his brow furrowed as his lips curled down at the corners. Terra did seem like the type to bottle things up, but to purposely ignore the problem? Yeah….that too. Braig had heard from Terra that he both respected and feared Eraqus, even got him to admit he never felt adequate sometimes. What kind of rejection would make someone too afraid to be the first one to talk?

 

“Braig…you do know that Terra doesn’t know how to process ‘Love’ right? Other than what he’s felt for the Master and the rest of us, it is as foreign to Terra as friendship was for 626.”

 

Unbeknownst to the conversing pair, a blue alien experiment rather like a koala was listening intently. Stitch wanted to know what was causing Terra such distress lately too. Stitch didn’t know how to help Terra with love, but he did know that Terra tended to calm down whenever the furry creature climbed on top of him and purred. It gave him an idea! Quickly, Stitch climbed down the castle wall and bounded over to the human and tugged on Aqua’s shawl for attention.

 

“Oh, Stitch. Did you need something?”

 

“Ich. Stitch…help Tewwa. Tewwa…hold Stitch while talk to ‘love’. Might stay calm.” Stitch said as best he could.

 

“Now that you mention it, ain’t that how we finally got him used to crowds? Any large gatherin’ he was holding on to Stitch and was actually at ease. Really sure that’d work to get him to admit he likes Even to Even himself?”

 

“It’s worth a try, but I still think Even will have to make the first move in the end. Just a strong feeling.”

 

_I really hope Even realizes soon, what Terra’s body language around him actually means. Even is smart, buthe also doesn’t know that Terra would never make the first move. Please Light…help these idiots of ours find some deserved happiness._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stitch demanded he play a part in the story. Hopefully Terra is IC to how I wrote him in this AU. I wanted to give a little vague background for Terra here. Hope that the chapter was okay.


	4. Chapter 4

“I…don’t know about this Aqua.”

 

Aqua could feel the sympathy in her heart as she saw every muscle in Terra’s body tense up. The bluenette was pretty sure if not for the purring lump held against in his arms he would have bolted the moment that she and Stitch suggested this.

 

_“Aqua, Braig said you wanted to talk to me?”_

 

_“I want you to try talking to Even.” Aqua blurted, eyes determined. Terra had turnedseveral shades paler and shook slightly._

 

_“Y-you too? Aqua…you know I can’t. W-what—“_

 

_“Terra. You are going to have to get over rejection sometime in your life and Even deserves to know how you feel about him doesn’t he?” Aqua demanded, knowing she might be going too far but dammit she needed it to get through. Thankfully Stitch chose that moment to bound into the room and latch onto Terra’s front._

 

_“Stitch help Tewwa! Keep Tewwa calm just like in crowds.”_

 

_“Even isn’t like a crowd but…if you two are going to go this far I guess…I can try. Just…please don’t expect a miracle.” Terra said, instantly wrapping his arms around his fuzzy friend._

 

That had been half an hour ago. Now they were right outside the infirmary where Even was supposed to be cleaning some equipment. Taking a deep breath, Terra knocked on the door.

 

“E-Even…do you have a moment?”

 

“Terra? You have perfect timing.” Even replied, thankful he would not in fact have to hunt down the younger man. Could it be he’d finally remembered that physicals were mandatory?

 

Terra felt confused by Even’s statement. When did he ever have ‘perfect timing’? Terra was admittedly punctual when things were scheduled but that was because he had to be. Deciding he wouldn’t question it, he entered the infirmary to see Even clearing one of the examination beds and he felt his stomach drop. Terra HATED those beds and the fact one was being cleared off meant he’d just shown up willingly to a physical. All thoughts of voicing his confusing feelings disappeared as he let Stitch go and tried to think about how to flee before Even realized he’d actually entered the room.

 

“I can hear you fretting from here Terra. You do know these would go faster if you actually show up without needing to be hunted down. On the bed please.”

 

Even was careful to keep his voice clinical as he patted the bed, his gaze already homing in on the man’s frame as it gave a slight shake. Terra had been the bane of his medical career as long as he had even unwitting association with the man. Terra looked…like he wanted the ground to swallow him where he stood but at last he eventually did as he was told and sat stiffly on the bed.

 

“I thought Physicals were every two weeks, not every week.”

 

“I needed to move yours forward a week because I have a conference with a medical professional in Twilight Town next week and won’t be here.” Even replied, checking Terra’s pulse and feeling concerned at the rate of his heart. Something was clearly making Terra upset. Terra was also warm to the touch. At least his muscles were no longer damaging themselves but his reflexes…could still use some work.

 

“Oh. I uh…hope it goes well.”

 

_Oh dear Light, not the awkward answer phase. What happened? Terra seemed relatively fine…the last time we spoke. When was the last time I talked with him? Not since my discussion with Braig I think. Does Terra perhaps…think I’m angry with him?_

 

“Terra…what’s wrong? You’re normally a little better at keeping up conversation. If something is wrong you can tell me.”

 

_I want to but…I CAN’T. If Even doesn’t approve of my feeling that way for him…I can’t. I can’t. I can’t. I CAN’T!_

 

“TERRA, BREATHE!”

 

Terra became aware of his shoulders being shaken slightly and air becoming difficult to get into his lungs as his gaze fell on Even who was bent in front of him and trying to pull him back to reality. Had he just been trapped in his head again? Why was this becoming so frequent? Was he really that weak? Was he…crying? Terra could feel wetnessaround his eyes and down his cheeks. It had been a good while since he let himself cry; not since he was falling apart and slowly killing himself.

 

“Are you with me?”

 

Not trusting his voice, Terra nodded slowly as he tried to follow Even’s breathing. Even kept the panic attack in his mind, knowing it held a clue about Terra’s current mental state. Something had set him off. The rest of the physical would have to be put off now lest the continued interactions cause more harm than good.

 

“Terra, I want you to get some rest. I mean _actual_ rest please. I don’t want to find you hiding in the library again. I mean proper bed rest.”

 

Terra nodded mutely before teleporting from the room, leaving a bewildered Even in his wake. Terra rarely used the abilities at his disposal willingly even after they became part of him. Something was definitely wrong and Even knew just who to ask.


	5. Chapter 5

Aqua knew it had been a disaster the moment she stumbled upon Terra curled up next to Ven in the secret area the three of them had sort of claimed as their ‘the world is too much’ space in the castle gardens. It was rigged in such a way that if one of them showed up and was in a certain state, a pulse of magic ran through their body to let them know they were needed by someone. Ven looked at her helplessly while rubbing Terra’s back, the blond gesturing for her be quiet. Terra was sleeping the sleep of the drained; emotionally drained. Something had rattled him.

 

“Did he tell you what happened Ven?”

 

“Not really and I didn’t want to press him. The spell made it sound like his heart was ready to escape his chest. Aqua…are you sure Even feels the same way for Terra that Terra clearly fears feeling for Even?” The blond asked worriedly, hand never faltering for fear Terra would wake even though they whispered.

 

Aqua didn’t know how to answer Ven. Terra’s signs weren’t anything that would give it away to Even but she knew all the other’s tells. Seeing Even was once the highlight of Terra’s day, not it only seemed to drive him further into the ground. Terra had said he’d try but apparently his attempt was interrupted by the man himself and a unscheduled physical that would now have to take place when Even got back from his conference. Even on the other hand, kept sighing and clearly cared for Terra and often asked after him but had become reluctant to approach him after Terra teleported from the infirmary (Braig made for a useful informant).

 

_I think it’s time I told Even some things about Terra that Terra would rather never be learned. Not only because he’s the only physician Terra has trusted either._

 

“Look after him until he’s fully calmed down Ven. I’m going to talk to Even and get this sorted out before Terra drives himself insane.”

 

Aqua hadn’t expected to nearly crash into the man as she went to enter the castle, and judging by his surprised gaze neither was he but he easily smoothed it over into relief.

 

“I was just coming to look for you Aqua. Do you have time to talk with me?”

 

“Would you believe I was just about to look for you about the same thing?” Aqua asked, searching for confirmation and thankfully answered with a nod.

 

Even nearly choked on his tea as Aqua described Terra’s problem with even the slightest bit of a rejection or disappointment. So much about Xehanort now made sense to him. It had been so easy to make the younger man feel incredibly dejected and harder to make him feel pleased with himself.It also unfortunately explained part of the fiasco with his heartin spring. Terra had likely felt he would be rejected by himself and the others and that his friends would reject him keeping the memories. Terra’s method of coping was proving terrifyingly self-destructive.

 

“You mean to tell me that he gets so caught up in his own mind that it can lead directly to panic attacks?”

 

“Yes, but he wasn’t always like that. When we were younger it happened only twice. There was never intentional harm but I have a more objective view on the past now; sometimes the master would go too far in what he said to Terra or how he worded something. These are the first two incidents he’s had since his pieces were properly aligned in spring. Even…when you get back from the conference, please make time to sit down with Terra and really discuss this morning with him okay? It might help you both. I won’t ask for specifics.” Aqua explained, giving the blond a brief shoulder squeeze before heading off to let him finish his preparation.

 

_Could it be that he had wanted to say something this morning? Now that I think on it I did see Stitch leaving the room before he sat down.That usually means he’s nervous or anxious which he hasn’t been for some time. Can I really let this matter wait an entire week or will that do more harm than good?_

 

“Aqua…I feel that I really should speak with you about what happened. I need to know what I said that set off the panic attack. I think if anyone could spot what was said it would be you.”

 

Aqua turned to look at him in surprise. Even rarely allowed the thought he was wrong, but here he was asking for her help to better address what had affected Terra so negatively.

 

“You really don’t mind involving me?”

 

“My dear, I would not suggest it if I did.” Even replied. Aqua listened closely to the sequence of events since she had convinced Terra to go talk to the man and paled. It hadn’t occurred to her at first what Terra would do if asked if anything was wrong. It was like extra pressure to get the words out and alter the safety of friendship into the terror of something he didn’t know.

 

Elsewhere in the castle, Ansem the Wise had been made aware of the difficult infatuation between two of his apprentices and knew that someone who had known love needed to have a word with a very confused, likely anxious young man.


	6. Chapter 6

“I wondered if I would find you here Terra.” Ansem greeted gently as he placed a hand on the younger man’s shoulder. To his relief Terra did not shy from the affectionate gesture. Terra didn’t look up immediately, seemingly absorbed in the action of watching the sun begin to set and wondering why it was so hard to bring himself to admit to Even that he loved him. When he did look up, he was greeted with a patient smile.

 

“Do you mind if this old man joins you?”

 

“No, not at all Master Ansem. I just…I think something is inherently wrong with me.” Terra admitted as he drew his knees to his chest on the bailey wall. Ansem sat next to him and wrapped a comforting arm around his apprentice’s shoulder.

 

“Now then, why would you believe such a thing Terra? This isn’t about Even is it?”

 

“Has it really been obvious to everyone but me that I feel differently for him? Then why isn’t it obvious to him or me and why can’t I just say it to his face?” Terra couldn’t seem to stop as the tumultuous emotions ran their course. Ansem didn’t even bat an eye when pieces of rubble tumbled back onto the wall as quickly as they’d risen. 

 

Terra’s emotional state was not unlike his own when he’d first realized he had loved his wife. The difference was that Terra, like most of the keybearers was a powerful force. Riku had managed to accidentally summon a swarm of dream eaters into broad daylight and had subsequently had to round up every last one of them. Aqua herself had developed overly powerful water magic that allowed her to flood the fountain court accidentally when she had a brief cold just last month.

 

“Terra, as someone who has been in your shoes, allow me to assure you that it is natural to feel fear of change so soon after already enduring change.”

 

Terra looked at the older man as he calmed down, a spark of interest. Someone knew why he felt so confused? Someone understood why he felt so…scared.

 

“So it isn’t that something is wrong with me? It’s normal to be terrified of love?”

 

“Slow down Terra,” Ansem laughed kindly, “you seem to forget I’m an old man. To answer your question though: no. There is nothing ‘inherently wrong’ with you in the least other than an unhealthy way of coping and that is a learned behavior not something you are born with. Now, feeling terrified of an emotion you’ve never known. That is indeed a normal fear. You see Terra, as I understand it what you are afraid of is not that you love Even, but of him not returning those feelings or the concept that it could cost you your friendship with him.”

 

“You make it sound simpler than it is in my head. I like what I have with Even…the thought of losing it terrifies me. I’ve always squashed down my feelings so nobody would see what hurt me on the surface. I think that…doing that for so long and trying to resume that after everything, broke something inside me. I don’t want Even to always have to deal with whatever is wrong with me.” Terra tried to explain but was unsure of himself. Ansem smiled knowingly when he glanced back and his orange eyes caught wheat colored hair and concerned emeralds. 

 

Even couldn’t seem to stop himself from walking forward and smacking Terra on the back of the head lightly.

 

“Has it sunk into that thick skull of yours that ‘dealing with whatever is wrong’ with people is part of my job descriptions Terra?”

 

“E-Even!? I t-though you had that a c-conference! You’ll be late for it.” Terra was mortified. How much did Even hear? How much did he actually know?!Even would miss his important work related event! The panic was starting to set in when it suddenly stopped, the only sensations he could now process were the firm press of lips against his own and two thin arms around his shaking body as his mind went blank save for one thought: Even was kissing him. EVEN. KISSING. HIM.

 

“Now then. Let’s get one thing straight. You are more important right now than that conference in Twilight Town will ever be. Yes, they wanted me to be a guest speaker. That would however be quite hypocritical were I to leave the mess between us unresolved for a week. I was also nervous about telling you my own feelings. For one you’re nearly nine years my junior, legal or not and for another I too didn’t want to lose what we have. If I am mistaken, kindly tell me what has had you quick to your flight response for nearly a week.”

 

Even was babbling and what was worse was he knew he was doing so. If he babbled long enough he was certain one of two things would occur: Terra would stop him or Terra would remain a statue attempting to pry apart said babbling to understand it. Slowly, blue eyes softened and the panicked fragility drained away and the scientist felt slightly chapped, soft lips press back against his own shyly at first before the kiss became more firm, like the Terra who could reign devastation upon the training yard. Even could feel Terra’s still trembling arms return the embrace as his confidence grew.

 

Ansem smiled at his awkward ‘sons’ and decided his presence was no longer needed.

 

_Best go tell Braig that Plan B will not be necessary. Praise be to Cosmos on high for that small fortune._


	7. Chapter 7

It was a relief to all when the tensions in both Even and Terra had dissipated. Terra’s recovery time was rapidly doubling and his moods were almost always positive. Even was less obsessive over every detail of everyone’s lives. What Ven was happiest about though was the return of Terra’s smile. Not the shy, nervous smile he’d had since becoming whole. A smile that instilled confidence and genuinely made Ven feel like Terra would be okay. It was _Terra’s_ smile.

 

“Do you think that maybe if Terra had someone like Even back then he’d have been happier?”

 

“I try not to think about the ‘what if’s’ of the past Ven. Not when we have tomorrow to look forward to. I think if things hadn’t happened the way they did that Terra would not even gotten to chance to meet Even at all.” Aqua replied, watching the two men sit and watch the sunset from the bailey wall. Even was good for Terra, but she wasn’t sure that either man realized that Terra was also good for Even. They balanced one another out in small ways. Even kept Terra on track and Terra made sure Even knew how to have fun.

 

“Plan B feels like a total waste of planning now.”

 

“C’mon Braig, did you really think that locking them in a room together with no explanation would work?” Lea asked with a raised eyebrow as he finished helping Kairi, Xion and Namine put ribbons in their hair for the Festival of Flowers. The return of the festival was a welcome relief and he was pleased the girls would get to experience a piece of his childhood.

 

“Well no—but it’d have been fun watching the chaos of Terra trying to figure out how to conjure a new door.”

 

“Why do you delight in my suffering Braig.” Terra asked, walking into the room in his formal uniform. Unlike the regular guard uniforms, the formal ones were always worn during special events and included shoulder pieces with a length of gold cord that wound through it to rest on their right shoulder and the coats were longer.

 

“I wouldn’t say I ‘delight’ in it. I just like giving you a hard time. What’re you in uniform for? I thought Lord Ansem demanded you take the day of the festival off?”

 

“ We compromised, that’s all. I asked if I could work on the first day of the festival since Even will be too. I…” Terra turned pinks slightly but Braig wasn’t quite mean enough to jab at him over it. At least not THIS time. “I want to spend the festival with him.”

 

“I’m afraid you’ll have to pardon me for saying you’re an idiot for doing so Terra. The point of the festival is to haggle to have the time off, not be put on duty. Lucky for you, I made sure you were never officially put on today’s rotation.”

“Even? I thought you had to do things in the lab and infirmary today.” Terra answered, managing not to stutter. The new sensation of dating Even still occasionally made him nervous but no less happy. Even chuckled as if reading his mind and tugged the taller man down for a chaste kiss by his uniform’s collar.

 

“I’ve decided taking holiday for the duration of the festival is preferable. Now then, do you intend to stay in that flattering uniform or join me in pretending we know what ‘casual attire’ actually is?”

 

Even was dressed in a simple pair of dark olive slacks, a pale green collared shirt and a earthy brown cardigan that looked suspiciously like one of Terra’s. Compared to Terra’s attire it most certainly was casual. Terra grinned instead of answered and teleported out of sight.

 

“So, has he mastered the landings yet?”

 

“To be honest Braig, I’ll be horrified when he does attain full mastery. For now I needn’t worry about losing track of him.” Even said just as they heard a crash and yelp from the direction of Terra’s room in the East wing. Terra could still only go a certain distance and had yet to do so as flawlessly as Xemnas, for which Even was grateful. It meant Terra couldn’t vanish at a moment’s notice.

 

When Terra came back, everyone but Even and Aqua were surprised at the way he was dressed. Terra wore a pair of dark brown corduroy trousers, a pale muted orange button up and a very familiar black nearly ankle-length coat.

 

“Are you plannin’ to die of heat stroke there Terra? Corduroy and leather in April?”

 

“Braig, in case you forgot: I get cold incredibly easy. That’s why my usual shirt is built to compress my body heat. It’ll be fine. Ready to go be ‘casual’ members of the populace Even?” Terra was smiling brightly and that smile soon infected Even who took his hand into his own.

 

“Do let’s.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here we are. Another KH story set in this universe. I realized just now that the prequel is exactly 13 chapters long. Coincidence: Noted (read 'NORTED') XD


End file.
